Old Ghosts
by Kappa13
Summary: “Alma,” was gasped out as Kanda felt himself stretched fully for the first time in so long. “Make the air lighter. It’s gotten so hard to breathe,” Kanda’s eyes closed as his lover started moving inside him. Yaoi! Fantasy/Ghost lover MATURE for a reason!


Disclaimer:I don't own any rights to D Gray Man. I'm just borrowing a few peoples! (Besides if I did own can you say YAOI?!??!??!?!! Cuz them poor boys wouldn't ever walk straight again! Wahoo!

Random little Hurt/Comfort Fic with yaoi goodness!

Warnings! –here we go again- Alright, we have Swordkink (my first so please say yay for me XD), yaoi duh, Anal, toys (Unless you don't count the sword thing a technical toy), HJ, 'Unknown partner' or ghost partner depends how you look at it.

Originally seen as Alma/Kanda with a little help from a nosy Exorcist. LOL.

Kanda panted as he carefully forced Mugen's handle into his teased opening, suppressing a moan when it finally started sliding in. His eyes kept flicking to the door of his place of meditation, half expecting someone to find him. What a sight he would make, Kanda Yu propped against the wall with his ever present sword shoved up his ass like a common sex toy. His body shuddered without his consent, threatening to shove the handle back out of him. "Mmm," he grumbled as he reached back to push the slipping handle back in all the way to the hilt. He did moan then, head falling back as black hair slid over his back very nearly long enough to hide his activities, that was if the rest of the sword wasn't seen pointing at the floor. "Alma," was whispered as he thrust the sword into himself again. He moaned long and low as he continued his short thrusts, wanting to be over with it quick so he would not be found like this.

"Ah," Kanda's head spun quickly around, though his eyes were a bit dazed from the pleasant thrusts at the sound. No one and no other sound, he must have gasped and not realized it. His eyes closed drowsily as he continued his thrusting, his other hand still propping himself up on the wall. He wouldn't touch himself, it always felt demeaning and it was better when it ended without being touched.

Allen's hand was clamped over his mouth, his eyes as large as pie plates. He had honestly just walked in on Kanda… A moan was heard from the other room and he tried not to whimper as the sound went straight to his groin. Kanda was… KANDA was… His paled face turned beat red when realization dawned on him as the sound of whimpering was heard. The sound wrenched at Allen's heart and caused him to risk another look.

"Alma…" Kanda whispered as he got closer, he drove the hilt farther into himself then he should have but he was getting close enough to ending it not to care. He wanted his lover back, wanted to feel those arms wrap around him and stroke him to completion. Wanted the heat of another body at his back, within him, not just the feel of the unyielding, hand warmed hilt of his weapon and the cold air along his spine.

His body leaned back when he sensed warmth, his mind too lost to care that he hadn't heard footsteps or that he wanted to be alone. "Alma?"

"Shhhh," the warmth pressed against his back, causing the cool chill to leave his flushed skin. Sword callused hands reached back to run through assumed black hair as a kiss was placed on the back of his neck. Kanda moaned when he felt his lover pull the sword out of him, it was soon replaced with something fleshy and warm.

"Alma," was gasped out as Kanda felt himself stretched fully for the first time in so long. "Make the air lighter. It's gotten so hard to breathe," Kanda's eyes closed as his lover started moving inside him.

Kanda was so lost in pleasure he never saw the discolored hand reaching to stroke his dripping erection. That caused the swordsman to forget about being quiet and moan even louder as the hand started working him in time with the moving hips. "I don't want it to end," he tried to grab the stroking hand, still so lost in the past he never realized the different texture of his lover. "I missed you so much," he felt his body start to shake from his holding back. He didn't want this fantasy to end. It was so real he wanted it to last forever… Though it didn't last, one final thrust was all it took to have him screaming his lover's name again after so long without him.

Allen pulled himself free of the dozing swordsman. A soft smile on his lips at the content look on the older man's face as he lay on the meditation mat Allen had him on. He risked a kiss against his softened dark brow as he pulled the edge of the mat up to cover his lower body. He had let the swordsman have his wish and left him to believe he had merely dreamed of old ghosts.

______

By the gods! How is it possible to write Pron and nearly cry! –gets offered tissue- I'm not crying! Whoa Loz moment… ROFL! Don't ask where this came from IDK! And as for Allen… Cheeky little devil taking advantage of a horny grief riddled young boy… shame, shame. "Eh?" –Giggles at the look on that 'clown's' face- Hope you liked it. I have NO clue if I'm ever doing anything like this again…


End file.
